More Like a Nightmare
by TheodoreSeville85
Summary: Simon turned around to his now former lover with an angry glare in his eyes. "I'll see you in hell!" He slammed the door behind him. Normally a fight like this would have just ended in make up sex. He wasn't sure what to do.


Okay, this is a quick one shot I wrote for the Forum's "Mature Fan Fic Contest", which I won...by being the only person to write an entry, lol.

The first couple of paragraphs were written by SimonSeville27. It was part of the contest, he started us off and we...or rather, I, went from there. This was inspired by my friend Bratette, and if you know her at all, you'll get how.

Hope you enjoy it, please Read & Review!

* * *

Simon turned around to his now former lover with an angry glare in his eyes.

"I'll see you in hell!" He slammed the door behind him. Normally a fight like this would have just ended in make up sex. He wasn't sure what to do. The angry part of him wanted to do that bastard in for the pain he'd caused him, but there was still a part that cared for him and made him want to find a way to make things right. As he walked away from the door, he stopped for a moment, and made up his mind. He turned and marched back to the door and began pounding on it.

"Alvin! Alvin let me in you bastard!" he screamed, getting louder with each thump of his fist. After only a few seconds, the door opened a crack, and he could see Alvin's teary, bloodshot eye looking out at him.

"W-what do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough?" his older brother sobbed from the other side of the door. Simon shoved with all his might and Alvin flew back from it and landed hard onto the floor. He pushed himself up and looked at Simon, just in time for Simon's fist to land squarely in his eye.

"You bitch, don't you ever talk to me that way!" he snarled, snatching Alvin by the collar of his jersey and lifting him so they were eye to eye.

"Alvin, you are the most selfish, annoying, greedy, arrogant, self-involved asshole on the face of the Earth," he said, leaning in so their noses touched, "You don't care about anyone else, you only remember things that are important to you, and….." he looked his oldest brother in the eye, "and damnit, I still love you." He brought their lips together. Alvin struggled at first, trying his best to push Simon away from him, but after a few seconds, he stopped and moaned into the kiss. No one could kiss like Simon could. Simon continued kissing his red clad brother, and brought him down to the floor, where he lay on top of him. He let his hands roam over Alvin's body, under his jersey, up his leg to his boxers. Simon tugged on them, and got them down around Alvin's knees. He brought his lips to Alvin's ear and nibbled on it.

"Ready for me?" Simon whispered, his voice low and hoarse from lust. Alvin couldn't speak, he was too overcome with love and lust for his younger brother. He simply nodded, biting his lower lip as he trembled in anticipation at the thought of Simon entering him. Simon got off Alvin and roughly flipped the eldest Seville brother onto his belly, and hiked Alvin's jersey up, exposing his butt. He grabbed Alvin's head and smashed it to the carpet.

"Keep your head down, and your ass up? Understand?" for emphasis, he gave Alvin's butt a harsh slap, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Y-yes Simon," Alvin panted, squirming a little. Simon smirked and pulled his own jersey off. As always, he wore no underwear, and was clearly aroused and ready for his brother. He grabbed Alvin's hips, lined himself up, and with one thrust…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alvin shot up in bed, screaming and panting, looking wildly around the room. He was in bed, in his home, next to Brittany, who hadn't stirred through all of Alvin's frantic thrashing and screaming. He flopped back onto the bed, still panting heavily. He looked at the night stand next to him, which held his alarm clock, empty booze bottles and a few baggies of less than legal substances. Alvin checked the time, which read 3:46 a.m. He was still shuddering, though not with lust, like he had in the dream.

"Dream? More like a nightmare," he said to himself, "Me and Simon…..fucking…." he felt his stomach churn and he bolted out of the bed again and stumbled to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he threw up. He continued to vomit for a few minutes before collapsing onto the cold tile floor. It felt good against his cheek, and for a moment he considered passing out there. It wouldn't be the first time he had, and odds were good it wouldn't be the last. After another moment he decided it was too cold, and got up to get back in bed. He considered brushing his teeth, but settled for a quick swig of mouth wash. He walked back into their room and slid carefully into bed. Not that he'd need to, since a Bradley Tank crashing through the wall was about the only thing that could wake Brittany up at this point. He lay looking at all the bottles and baggies, and thought again of the dream.

"That's it, tomorrow I check in to rehab."


End file.
